


Rumor Has It

by curiously_me



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coffee, Gen, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs enjoys listening to the rumor mill when he does something unexpected.  A songfic based on Adele's <i>Rumor Has It</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

"Did you hear what Margaret down at the front desk swears she saw?"

"Yeah, right! There's no way! Hell would freeze over before that happens."

"Mr. Palmer, would you kindly step back inside and do your job? I swear, when I was your age I would never be caught dead eavesdropping on others. Especially on such people as these."

"So, did you happen to catch what's got everyone in a tizzy?" Tony asked, taking a sip from the coffee cup in his hands.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hid his smile behind his own cup of coffee. Yeah, he knew what all the whispers were about, but he'd rather wait for Tony to figure it out himself. After all, it wouldn't do for him to think Gibbs was giving him special treatment, bringing him coffee just the way he liked it.


End file.
